To Bring Her Back
by aredhel falassion
Summary: Tohru is a princess from a distant land, sent away for her own safety. However, she doesn't know the truth abt her family. When she is needed by her people, Yuki decides to go and bring her back, Yukiru and the T rating is just to be safe
1. they meet!

**To Bring Her Back**

**Prologue**

_The man grabbed the child from her crib. Thankfully the child was in a deep slumber and did not wake up. The man, however, could hear voices outside, which would surely belong to the soldiers. He made his way towards his tower chamber. When he entered, the king and the queen were already there. The queen looked at her only child and wept. The king put a consoling hand on her. "This was the only way dear," he tried to explain. "If we don't do this, then she might not survive, and then where would the kingdom be?" The queen nodded her understanding, wishing more than anything that her child would be safe until the country was stable enough to bring her back. _

_"Don't worry," the man said, "this wont hurt her a bit, and when she wakes up, she will be with another family that we have already found. She will be taken care of. They have just lost a child, and are willing to take care of her for a while, at least until we send someone there." The royal couple nodded, and gave their daughter a last kiss. Suddenly, they heard a large door collapse. _

_"They have gotten in!" the queen cried. "Oh, please! Send her fast!" The man waved his hand, and in a puff of smoke, the little girl and the man himself were gone. Suddenly, the door opened and soldiers came in, with their weapons raised. The royal couple hugged each other before their deaths. Their only thought was that their only child was safe. _

_Unknowing to the soldiers or anyone else in the room, a little boy was in the corner, silently watching the whole event occurring. No one noticed that he was there, and no one heard him make the vow that he would be the sole one responsible to bring her back._

**The Meeting**

"Tohru! Come on! You're going to be late for the first day of school! And look, that nice boy Kyo is already out there, waiting for you!" Mrs. Smith called to her daughter.

"Okay mom! I'm coming. You know I want to look good for the 1st day of school!" Tohru replied. She bounded down the steps. This was her sophomore year and she couldn't wait till she was back in school again. Although, it wasn't so much that she wanted the classes, she just wanted to see her friends again. She bolted out the door and got in the red convertible waiting for her outside.

"Well, hello gorgeous," the boy sitting in the driver's seat called out. His cinnamon eyes looked into Tohru's. "I can't believe summer is over already!"

"Hey Kyo. Yeah, I can't believe that school is starting again. I wonder what classes we are going to be in?" she pondered.

"Well, whatever. I bet we are going to be in the same classes anyway, since you're so smart, and I'm so dumb. I can't believe I'm a junior already!" Kyo parked inside the juniors' parking lot. "We're here!" He got out and waited for Tohru to come out too.

Tohru smiled at him. Although he wasn't the most gentlemanly person, he was really adorable. "Yea, lets get inside already, or else you'll have to see Ms. Park even before the year starts!" Tohru laughed. Although Kyo would have been infuriated if anybody else had made that comment, he smiled when Tohru said that. They both started towards the building.

As they went around the school, saying hi to their old friends, both of them knew that they were being watched. Of course, that was one of the requirements for being the most popular couple in class. However, Tohru still didn't feel comfortable about her status. It had only begun in the middle of last year, when she was a lowly freshman, and he was the hot sophomore that everyone, including the seniors, adored. She was just a quiet little kid that no one had noticed until that point. One day, while she was eating in the café, alone, Kyo had simply sat with her. She hadn't known what to say or to do, but Kyo acted all cool and was being friendly. They started to sit together everyday, and soon enough, Kyo had asked her out. Since then they had been the hottest couple in the school. Tohru was still new to it all, but was taking it in, gradually. The bell rang, reminding everyone to go to their home rooms.

Kyo and Tohru separated. They would be in different homerooms, of course, but what Kyo had said was true, and they were in most of the same classes. Tohru went inside her room and took a seat. She looked around and saw that most of the kids in her homeroom were the same ones as last year. In fact, all but one had been in the same homeroom since sixth grade. Living in a small town did that to people. Also, everyone knew everyone else, not to mention their business.

The late bell rang and brought Tohru out of her thoughts. She saw the homeroom teacher, the same one from last year, come out and take attendance. She was going down the familiar list in a monotone voice when she suddenly stopped, looking surprised.

"Well, it seems that we have a new student!" She looked around the class. She noticed that the new student was sitting way back, although he did stand out because of his gothic do. "Please come to the front of the room and introduce yourself!" She motioned him to come forward.

The guy walked up slowly. "Sure, I guess. Well, um… my name is Yuki Sohma and I just moved here from Japan."

"Wow, that's so cool!" someone yelled out.

"Hey, you look too old to be a sophomore? Are you like, really stupid or something?" Everybody turned and stared at the kid. "Oh, sorry dude, I didn't mean it that way…"

Yuki's color had changed into a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Um… well, you see… um… well, my parents move around a lot. And because of that, I missed a lot of school years. So, when I took the exam, I got put in this grade."

There was a collective _Oh_'s being heard around the room. "Well, teacher, where is my assigned seat?" he asked.

"Oh, there isn't any, just sit wherever they let you."

Yuki looked at the teacher in a puzzled way, "Don't you mean wherever I want?" he questioned.

"No, I mean wherever the kids let you. You know they can be just SO awful!" She started to laugh, but stopped suddenly when she saw the look on Yuki's face. "Oh I'm just kidding, sit wherever you like!" with that, she turned around and started looking at her papers. Yuki looked back at the kids, and saw an empty seat beside a pretty, young girl. That must be her, he thought. She is the one, I can feel it. He hurriedly went over and sat next to her.

Tohru turned around. The new kid was sitting next to her. She was surprised since all the boys knew that she was off limits to everyone other than Kyo. _Although_, she thought, _he is new_. "Hello," she called out, "I'm Tohru, Tohru Smith." She smiled brightly. She might as well enjoy his company when she had the chance. Come tomorrow, Yuki would know that he was not allowed to sit next to her.

"I know," he replied, "my Princess."

**AN:** wow, this is my first ever fanfic, and im writing it at like, 2 in the morning... ne way, i hope u enjoyed it, and PLEASE review!!!!! but, dont be too harsh.... it is my 1st time writing.


	2. and the wars begin

Disclaimer: Although I dream of doing this, I shall never own fruits basket, so I shall have to be happy with the Yuki plushy that I have.

**AN:** I sorry for not updating earlier, but I lost my outline, but not to worry! I have a new one! And I like it better! Yes, now I love that people are actually reading this, so thank you! Yup, and for the question about the parings, its going to shift for awhile, but in the end, you know Yuki will get the girl! On with the story!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Um, excuse me?" Tohru replied. "What did you just call me?"

Yuki gulped. He had not meant to say the last word out loud. He didn't want him to think that he was some kind of weirdo. Although by the look on her face, he was too late. _Well, better try to salvage what I can,_ he thought. "Nothing, nothing, Ms. Smith was it? I just said hello!" he turned red, the second time in about two minutes. That was an average of getting embarrassed once every minute, he noted.

"Whatever" was the only reply he received. Tohru turned to face the class again

_What a weirdo!_ she thought. _It might be good that Kyo would tell Yuki off. Where'd he get off calling me 'princess'? _She hadn't been called that since she had been very little, and then, only by her now deceased father. She shook her head as the bell rang. Thinking about those depressing thoughts wouldn't help her. Plus, she had missed all of the morning announcements. She looked at her schedule. She had AP Chem next. She couldn't wait! Although she had heard that it was a really hard class, she loved science and math. It would be the perfect class for her, although she loved all of her other classes too.

"Wow, you must be really happy to see Kyo! I've never seen someone look that happy while walking towards AP Chem," said one of the girls in the hallway. Tohru just smiled and kept walking.

She was surprised that the girl had known her schedule, while Tohru herself didn't know it. It was to be expected, though, since she was the most talked about girl in school. _I have to keep my thoughts about school in check, _she thought. _I can't let people know that I'm such a dork! I don't care what they think about me, but Kyo's reputation would be lowered if they know what type of person I really am._ She entered the class, and looked around. Kyo was sitting in the back of the class. She sighed, knowing that she wanted to sit in the front row, but she also knew that it was impossible to make Kyo move.

"Hey!" she ran over and hugged him, pulling away quickly. _Hopefully the teacher didn't see that, _was her thought when she took the seat next to Kyo. She looked around. Most of the kids in this class were juniors too. She was really intelligent compared to the other people in her grade. As her eyes swept the room, she was surprised to see a pair of violet ones walk into the room. Suddenly they stared at her too. She looked away, red from being noticed. She sighed. Why did he have to be in this class too?

The next scene was similar to the one played out in the homeroom. The awkward introduction took place. Then, the teacher told him to sit where ever Yuki wanted, and again, he chose the seat next to her. Now she had Kyo on one side, and the new kid on the other. Tohru turned around to see Kyo's reaction to the choice of seating. He didn't look pleased. She knew what was going to come for Yuki after school and actually kind of felt bad for him. The class went on, the teacher going on about what they were going to learn this year. Tohru quickly got lost in the world of chemistry.

Yuki looked over at Tohru, smiling when he noticed that she had a content little smile on her face as she attentively listened to the teacher talk. She was saying something about chemistry. As Yuki continued to stare at Tohru, he noticed that he was being stared at too. Although he was used to this from the girls, he was a little creeped out to see that the one staring at him was a boy. Who was sitting next to Tohru. With a very angry look on his face. Now, if Yuki had had any lessons on life, he would've noticed that he had just stepped onto a boundary that he was not suppose to have crossed. However, Yuki had no teachings whatsoever, except for the technical things in life, thus he just shook his head and looked forward. This made Kyo madder then ever, and he was intent on getting his revenge on the new kid.

All of the Tohru's classes were similar to the first. She would walk in the room, and depending on whether Kyo was in the class or not, she would either sit in the back with him, or the front. Then, when she did sit down, Yuki would walk in, take a look around and just sit next to her. In the classes with Kyo, he would be seething by the end of class. Tohru didn't know why, but knew that it was connected to Yuki in some way. She just hoped that Yuki wouldn't get hurt that badly.

Soon the day was over. Yuki sighed. It had been long, but he had gotten through it. He walked over to his locker. He packed up and walked out. He thought that this day had been really productive. He was lost in his thoughts as he was walking home. That is how he didn't notice that Kyo and his gang were there until they were right behind him.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled, trying to get Yuki's attention. Yuki turned around, saw who it was, turned around, and kept walking. He didn't want to get in trouble on the first day. He also didn't want any one to get hurt and figure out his secret.

The act of Yuki walking away from him pissed Kyo off even more. "Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled, louder yet. "I guess we'll have to teach you a little lesson." Two of the kids with Kyo walked over to Yuki and grabbed his hands and pinned them back. Yuki did not struggle. He REALLY didn't anyone to get hurt.

Kyo stepped up to Yuki. "I'm gonna be soft on you for now, punk! But this is just a warning. DON'T ever come close to Tohru again! She is mine, and only mine. If you even talk to her you are dead, do you understand?" He had a smug smile on his face as he punched Yuki. Yuki didn't say anything, but he had a mean glint in his eye.

"Do you think that Miss Smith is just a toy that you can keep for yourself? Do you think that something like Miss Smith comes everyday in life? Can you keep her ONLY for yourself and not share her with the world? She isn't just some THING you can use! I bet you don't even care about her feelings at all!" Yuki was panting at the end of the speech. His cool temper, which was rarely disturbed, was suddenly off the charts. Something about Kyo's views on Tohru had made him snap. So, when Kyo's hand came flying towards him for the second time, he didn't hold back. He blocked the punch with one hand, while hitting Kyo with the other. Then, he kicked Kyo's stomach, which caused him to double over in pain. Although Yuki had definitely done both the kick and the punch, only three people noticed them. Those being Yuki, Kyo, and another who was watching. Yuki knew it, because he was the one doing those. Kyo knew it because he felt the pain. With the outsider, he only knew because he had a quick eye and knew martial arts. The other people present didn't have a clue what had just occurred, on account of the speed of the attack.

However, as soon as the kick had come, Yuki immediately felt bad about what he had just done. He really hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt. Yet, here he was, fighting with a person who he knew was no match for him what so ever. He was ashamed of his actions, thinking about what his sensei would have said if he had seen that. He quickly bent over next to Kyo and apologized for the pain he had caused. Then, he whispered, "If you want, you could beat me up now, so you don't look bad in front of your crew. This pain could be explained by a cramp or something."

Kyo looked up. "Hell no! I'm not going to lie to my friends like that!" He yelled. Then, he quickly turned around and walked to his friends. There, he explained that Yuki had wanted the fame of punching Kyo, while all it had been was a cramp. "I'll get you next time Sohma!" he yelled at the retreating figure.

Yuki had a smile on his face as he was walking away. Although he had truly been sorry for what he had done, it was good to use his muscle once in a while. He was also glad at the fact that Kyo had decided to lie. _Maybe_, he thought, _that could make us become friends... Either that or he is just going to hate me even more. _He sweat dropped at that fact. As he kept walking home, he felt a presence. He was being followed. He gasped. Could it be? Had the enemies found him here already? But that was impossible! He had just gotten here! He quickly tried to think of ways he could get out of here and find Tohru.

He realized that he was panicking. He took a deep breath. He was sure that there was no way the enemies could've found out yet. With that thought he was much calmer. He thought, _maybe it's Kyo, back for more!_ That thought make him crack a smile. He knew that he had hurt Kyo, although not enough to really danger him in any way. Although the physical pain of it would be great, he knew that his ego had suffered more. Kyo wouldn't be back for a while.

He kept walking. He felt the presence moving towards him, faster. He kept walking, making sure that he wouldn't show signs of knowing that some one was behind him. He stopped and knelt down for a second. He pretended to tie his shoe laces. The figure slowed, but kept walking. Soon enough, the person was next to him. Yuki prepared himself for another fight.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**AN: **I'm sorry about the v's but I had to separate the things some how. Yea, ne way, I'm sorry that this is another cliffy, but I hope that you will want to read the next chapter, which I will try to get out soon. So, Au Revoir for now!


	3. Friends and plans

**AN: I no I said soon on the update thing, but I do have my stupid school stuff that I wish I didn't have to do! If I could, I would just sit on my comp and read/ write fan fics all day. But alas, I cannot, so off to geometry I have to go. Oh well! Let's move on!**

**Disclaimer: yea, I wish.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_Yuki kept walking. He felt the presence moving towards him, faster. He kept walking, making sure that he wouldn't show signs of knowing that some one was behind him. He stopped and knelt down for a second. He pretended to tie his shoe laces. The figure slowed, but kept walking. Soon enough, the person was next to him. Yuki prepared himself for another fight._

When he turned around, he was surprised to see a boy about his age there. He didn't know anyone else who held as much power as he had. However, he was wary of what the stranger was doing there.

"Whoa, chill! I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just thought that the fight over there was pretty interesting." The boy smiled at him.

"Um… well… that wasn't anything… really. Yea, so how can I help you?" Yuki looked over the stranger, seeing if he could still take him on during his weakened state. After feeling the power radiating from the boy, he was sure that he was too weak at the moment. He couldn't believe that the group of teenage boys had shrunken his energy so much. He would have to train more. His thoughts were interrupted by the stranger's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" He stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Hatsuharu. But, you can just call me Haru. I saw you fighting back there, that was pretty good. Who's your sensei, he must really be awesome. I only wish I was that powerful. Well, either way, why don't I walk you home or something?" He stopped when he saw Yuki give him a weird look. "Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean it that way. I was thinking about your safety, I don't think you could take on Kyo's whole gang at once. And for all we know, they could be coming back right now." He took Yuki's arm and put it over his shoulder. All this time, Yuki was too astonished to really say anything. Finally, reality caught up with him.

"Oh, I'm Yuki Sohma. I just transferred here. Nice to meet you." With that, he gave Haru directions to get to his house. At the door, Yuki thanked him.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Gnite!" and with that Haru left, leaving Yuki to think about what had just happened.

_I think I just made a new friend._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The next week at school wasn't really that different from the first day. Yuki still got lost all the time, and Tohru pretended not to care. However, Yuki kept close tabs on her. He did not move his seat in any of their classes together, and Tohru was surprised. She knew that Kyo had talked to him, but it seemed that Yuki wasn't afraid. He had also been hanging out with the weird kid, Haru. She just didn't know what to make of Yuki.

With that thought on her mind, Tohru started to eat her lunch. She was alone in the caf today, since Kyo had had to go to a judicial council meeting. Since Uo and Hana, her two best friends in the world, did not have this lunch, she was stuck eating by herself.

That was until a certain someone came and sat next to her.

"Hello Miss Smith! How have you been? It's a nice day, isn't it?" Yuki looked at her amiably.

_Why doesn't he leave me alone?_ Tohru thought. "Yea… it's fine." Tohru mumbled. She wished that he would get the clue that she didn't really want to be sitting with him. He didn't.

"School's been going well for you I hope. It has for me. All the teachers seem nice, except out homeroom teacher is a bit odd. However, I think it's all the better that I get to sit next to you. Seeing you in the morning just makes my day!" He was slightly blushing at the end of his sentence.

And much to Tohru's dismay, so was she. Why does he affect me like this? She thought. I have to think about Kyo!

"Yea, um… Mr. Sohma, I think I should be going now, class is about to start and I don't want to be late!" with that, she hurried off. Yuki gave her an odd look when she left.

When she reached her class, she realized two things that made her feel worse then she already felt. One, she still had fifteen minutes till class started. And two, Yuki was in this class too.

He walked in and sat next to her. The class was empty so she didn't know what else to do but to stare in front of her. Yuki turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Miss Smith, I get the feeling that there is something wrong. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, you could just tell me, and I'll leave you alone. Kyo has already told me that he doesn't want me talking to you, and if that's what's causing the problem, I'm certain that I don't want to ruin anything between you two." He looked at her eyes, holding her gaze with his violet eyes.

Tohru tried to keep her eyes steady, but she had to look away after a while. That gaze was just too intense for her.

"Whatever, I don't care that you talked with Kyo. I just want you to stop following me around! I mean, come on, you almost walked into the girls bathroom the other day!" She was surprised that she had been so assertive, for it was just not in her personality. She almost smiled when she saw Yuki blush, but she caught herself in time.

Yuki's face grew a slight pinkish shade, but he got over that quickly when he saw the corners of Tohru's mouth move up to a little ark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was following you so closely… I think when I put it like that, I sound a little creepy…" Tohru nodded at the statement, quickly looking around the room to see if anyone else was in there… there wasn't. Yuki took one look at her face and realized that he had just called himself a stalker.

"Oh no! Miss Smith, I just want you to know that I haven't been following you around because it's some kind of weird pleasure for me! I just want to protect you!"

Tohru looked puzzled. "Well, if that's all, then you don't have to worry! Kyo is my boyfriend, and when we started going out, he told me that he would always be there if there was any danger. All I want you to do is be my friend." Tohru's eyes popped open. She couldn't believe she had just said that, she couldn't!

Yuki smiled at what she had said, and how she looked like now. "If that is what you want, Miss Smith, then your wish is my command."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Tohru walked out of the school building, feeling exhausted. She had taken care of her little "problem", and in the process had also made a new friend. Although she knew that she shouldn't be, she was excited. She saw Uo and Hana walked towards her. She felt as if she hadn't seen them in the longest time.

"That is BECAUSE you haven't seen us in a long time," Hana said. Tohru knew she shouldn't be surprised, but whenever Hana used her waves, it still felt like the first time she was told that Hana had this power. She smiled at her friend.

"I know, you guys, and I PROMISE that this weekend, I will definitely do something with you guys, like go to the mall or something." She was interrupted by a loud horn.

"Tohru, come on, lets go! We're gonna be late!" shouted Kyo, in the car. Tohru looked at her friends, she didn't want to just leave the, but then, she didn't want to make Kyo wait.

Hana and Uo saw the look of indecision on Tohru's face. They decided to give her a break. "You can go Tohru, we can talk later," said Hana.

"Yea, you can go," said Uo when Tohru looked at her. Tohru smiled and ran to the car.

"I'll see you guys later!" She screamed.

As the car was pulling out of the school, Yuki saw them and yelled, "Bye Miss Smith!" but got no reply. He didn't seem to mind, from the two friend's perspective. As he walked home, they noticed that he had actually been standing with Haru.

Haru walked over to them and introduced himself. "I noticed that you were talking to Tohru. Are you by any chance her friends?" he inquired.

Uo gave him a weird look but Hana replied, "Yes, we are. How may we help you?" Now it was Hana's turn to get a weird look. But Uo trusted Hana, so she didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that Tohru has changed since she started going out with Kyo," Haru said.

"That's true, but why do you care?" Hana replied. "I mean, it is her choice on who she wants to go out with, isn't it?" she asked.

"Is it?"

Haru's answer surprised them both. Then, he soon got to his plan of trying to set up Yuki and Tohru. The friends looked at each other, and thought. They knew that they shouldn't be meddling Tohru's life, but they wanted her to be herself more than anything. This had been almost the twentieth time that she had blown them off, just this week. They knew that this wasn't the real Tohru. They knew that Yuki really did care for her. Thus, they agreed to help Haru.

"But where do we start?" Uo asked.

"Simple," replied Haru, "here." He stuck up a poster that advertised the school trip to Florida in a couple of weeks.

"But do you know for a fact that they both are going to go?" Hana asked.

"That where we come in," replied Haru. They decided to meet up later that day to talk more of their plans.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Tohru was getting ready to go to bed when she heard the phone ring. She wondered who it was this late in the night, but picked it up any way.

"Hello?" she said to the receiver.

"Hello Tohru!" said Kyo. Tohru was disappointed. She had somehow wanted it to be Yuki. She had felt really bad about ignoring him in the car, but she didn't want Kyo to hurt him, so she had remained silent. But, now she realized what she had just thought and mentally scolded herself for not being happy that Kyo was on the phone, trying to talk to her…. Kyo was on the phone… Tohru suddenly remembered that she hadn't said anything into the phone for the past minute.

"Hi!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, but hating that she had to try. "What's up?"

"Can't I just call you to say good nite?" He asked.

"Of course! Good night then! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure, good night." And with that, Kyo hung up.

Tohru finished getting ready. Then the phone rang again. When she picked up, she heard the voice of her friend, Hana. "Hi."

Tohru felt a little disappointed again, but she replied as cheerful as ever, "Hello Hana."

On the other end, Hana sensed Tohru's disappointment and smiled, saying" Were you expecting someone else?"

Tohru mumbled incoherently into the phone, adding a, "not really" at the end.

Hana smiled again, she sensed Tohru's feelings for Yuki even though Tohru herself had no clue. "I was just calling to ask if you were planning on going to the Florida trip or not."

Tohru thought that this was out of the blue, but replied, "I don't know, I mean, Kyo isn't going because of the fact that he is going somewhere that week with his family. I wasn't planning on it."

Hana was now grinning. _That's perfect_, she thought. To the phone, she said, "Well, Uo and I were thinking about going, so why don't we go together? We can finally hand out!"

Tohru felt really badly about leaving her friends all the time so she agreed to go. "I'll bring in the papers that they mailed home tomorrow, ok?" With that settled the girls said good night to each other and hung up.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

At Yuki's house, things were a little different. The phone hadn't stopped ringing for a while. Yuki had tried to get them all, but as soon as he hung up, it would start ringing again. However, none of them had been who he really had wanted to hear from. Tohru just didn't want to call him, he thought

The phone rang, and Yuki went to pick it up. "IF you aren't Tohru Smith then LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. He was surprised to hear Haru's voice at the other end.

However, not as surprised as Haru. His ears ringing a little, he replied, "Whoa, wats up with you?"

Yuki sighed, and explained, "These weird girls have been calling my house. I don't know how they got my number, but they keep asking me out. I really am fed up with this. The phone hasn't stopped ringing since I got home!"

Haru felt bad for him, although a little jealous. Yuki had already earned himself a fan club in school, although the girls were a little crazy. "But you do want to hear from Tohru, huh?" He asked. From the silence on the other end, he didn't need Hana's power to know he had been right. "Whatever man, I just wanted to ask if you are going to the Florida trip." he asked.

Yuki replied that he wasn't planning on it. Haru did not like the answer, so he told him that Tohru was going, but Kyo wasn't. When asked how he knew this, Haru just said that he knew. In real life he had no clue if she had said yes, but he trusted the girls to deal with that. "With Kyo, I know that he has a family trip planned that week, so he won't be there to protect Tohru." He added, just to make sure that Yuki would go.

"I guess that in that case, I should go. To protect her, you know." Haru smiled at the reply, His mission had been a success. In a couple of weeks, the whole group would go to Florida and things would be set right. He felt like laughing evilly, but since that would tip Yuki off to the fact that he had something major planned, so he controlled himself. "Well, gnite then, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. THEN, he started laughing evilly. Much to his parents' dismay. They had been trying to sleep for the past hour. After a quick, "Shut-up" from his neighbor, Haru did just that.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**AN: Yea, I started this like three weeks ago, and here I am, just finishing. Ahhh... well I hope u enjoyed that, so please review. And if u didn't… could you please not flame me? Cuse I like to keep a happy perspective in my life, and that would SO not help. HA, as if that wasn't random, BANANAS is… so on that note, until the Florida trip!**


	4. Breakfast at Dunkies

**Disclaimer: **Do you think Akito would be alive if I owned the series?

**AN: **I think this is the part where I grovel at the readers' feet and tell them not to kill me? I KNOW it took such a long time to write, but I wasn't getting inspiration, and the fact that I lost my outline AGAIN didn't help. But that's no excuse, and I know it. I will try to write sooner, but I don't think I'm having that much success. But for the readers, I will try!

A thankies to my reviewers, if it wasn't for you, I'd be in a little hole/corner, crying. You guys are really the ones that keep me going.

Yoshiru: Um.., not really.I mean, the story is kind of like an alternate dimention type of thing. Its during out times, but Yuki and Tohru are from another place.

HolySorceress: I'm sry that it doesn't sound like Yuki. I'll try to work on that. Please keep telling me if any of the characters seem OOC. Criticism, when put nicely, always helps.

So ne ways, none more of my babbling! Go read it! –hands fanfic to all-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"_I guess that in that case, I should go. To protect her, you know." Haru smiled at the reply, His mission had been a success. In a couple of weeks, the whole group would go to Florida and things would be set right. He felt like laughing evilly, but since that would tip Yuki off to the fact that he had something major planned, so he controlled himself. "Well, gnite then, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. THEN, he started laughing evilly. Much to his parents' dismay. They had been trying to sleep for the past hour. After a quick, "Shut-up" from his neighbor, Haru did just that. _

Tohru looked out the window as she yawned. She could hear the birds chirping outside. She always loved to listen to the birds in the morning. She sighed, happily suspended in her thoughts of the new day, when a loud ringing noise interrupted her dreamland. She quickly turned off the alarm, not wanting to wake her mother up. They had both been up late the last night, packing things for Tohru to take in her trip.

Her thoughts shifted into those about the Florida trip. The whole high school student body was invited to go to Florida every year. However, since the student body was so big, only two hundred were actually allowed to go. She had been one of those lucky two hundred, along with her best friends. Tohru sighed once again. She was glad to be spending some alone time with her friends like she used to. She looked at the alarm clock once again, and decided that if she got up now, she would have enough time to take a shower and eat break fast if she started now. She silently got out of bed and went into her bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Things were quite different in Yuki's apartment. He lived here himself, and thus had no one to wake him up, except his alarm clock. This, as most other sane individuals, he totally ignored until it wouldn't stop ringing in his ears. When he finally was awake enough to notice what the time was, he was quite alarmed. He realized that he had only an hour till Haru was going to pick him up. However, unlike Tohru, Yuki hadn't packed any of his things yet.

He started to randomly go through his tiny one bedroom apartment, pushing things into a suitcase.

When he finished, he had barely enough time to take a quick five-minute shower. When he finally got dressed, someone was knocking on his door. Haru had told him that he could drive them both to the airport. How Haru knew how to drive, Yuki didn't care to think about. Yuki had also been told that they would be carpooling with others going on the trip.

Yuki quickly got his stuff and opened the door. Outside, Haru was waiting with the keys to a car. He flashed Yuki a smile and gave a quick confident wave. Yuki feebly tried to do the same.

Looking from his still wet hair to the almost bursting suitcase, Haru said, "Just woken up, huh?"

All Yuki could manage was a nod. Haru, noticing the zombie-ness and the grumble of the stomach of his friend, asked, "Wanna go to Dunkin' Donuts and go get a cup of coffee and some food?"

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. When he had moved into this city, he had learned of the great powers of caffeine. Now, he was thoroughly addicted to its healing powers. He followed Haru into the car, taking the front passenger seat.

Within ten minutes, they were inside the Dunkin' Donuts, both with coffee in hand, and other essential breakfast objects such as donuts and bagels. Out of guilt, Yuki also took a fruit cup.

When they both had enough caffeine in them to be able to talk, Yuki noticed that they had been the only ones in the car.

He looked across at Haru and asked, "Where are the people we were supposed to carpool with? Are we still doing that?"

Haru nodded as a response. He had stuck half a donut into his mouth. Yuki waited patiently for him to be able to talk again. When done with the donut, Haru replied, "Yea, we're still carpooling to the air port. I told them that they could meet us here, since they live close by."

Yuki nodded, "So, who are these mystery people?"

Haru almost choked on the coffee that he had been sipping. He hoped that Yuki wouldn't mind the fact that he had offered the girls, meaning Tohru and her friends, a ride to the air port. Although, he wasn't so sure if Tohru knew about this either. After catching his breath, he looked at the waiting Yuki, but behind him, Haru saw the people he had been waiting for.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tohru started to get nervous again. It wasn't like her friends to keep things from her._ Then why aren't they telling me who we're going to meet_, she wondered. She tried to slyly look at Hana and Uo, walking before her. However, Hana, with her waves, said, "You'll see when we get there!" before Tohru even had the chance to look at their backs.

She sighed once again, tugging at her hair. She just wished that they would tell her who they were going to be carpooling with. Her thoughts were interrupted when her friends suddenly stopped before the Dunkin' Donuts. Tohru looked through the window to see if she recognized anyone inside. But before she had a chance to completely search the place, she was dragged inside.

There, she received a big surprise. Sitting in the corner was her very own stalker, AKA Yuki. And sitting next to him was Haru. _Please don't let them be our carpooling buddies_, she cried inside.

Hana, as if reading her thoughts, which she probably did to some degree, said, "Yes, there they are over there, our carpooling buddies."

Tohru sighed once again. Although, this time, it sounded more defeated. She walked with her friends to the table where the two guys were waiting.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yuki looked up when he saw three girls entering. When he saw that one of them was Tohru, he could believe it. He didn't even think about what Haru was doing next to him.

Haru was actually waving at the girls to come over during Yuki's zone out time. He poked Yuki to try to get him to stop drooling. It seemed to have its desired effect, since Yuki stopped looking so astonished.

"They are carpooling with us," Haru said, acting as if it wasn't a big deal. Of course he had spent some time thinking about how to get Yuki and Tohru together, and the hour ride to the airport seemed like a good plan.

When the girls sat down in the same table, Yuki finally looked like he could speak. The first thing he said was, "E-err… Donuts?"

The girls all looked at him weirdly while he sweat dropped. He was about to say more, but before he could make a bigger fool out of himself during this time of shock, Haru stepped in.

"What he means is would Uo and Hana like to come to the counter with me for food for you three? I mean, Yuki and I already have had breakfast. Although, I COULD use another donut…" and with that he walked off, with Uo and Hana behind him, the two left behind just to stare as they moved away. Both waited for the other to say something, and when that didn't work, they both started saying things at once.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"What's your favorite animal name?"

They both looked at each other, and then started laughing. Both knew that a monkey could've come up with a better conversation starter. With the last of the laughter, the tense feeling in the air, also with the confused feeling, disappeared. They started talking, and didn't even notice when the others came back. Haru gave the girls a meaningful look. This plan was starting to go better than ever!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After breakfast, they got into the car, the girls in the back, and Yuki and Haru in the front, with Haru driving. Haru turned on the CD player, and all of a sudden Britney Spear's _I'm Not a Girl, Not yet a Woman_, started to blast throughout the car. The people walking by gave the passengers odd looks, and Haru quickly took out the C.D. To the other's questioning looks, he just said, "I was driving my SISTER to her dance recital, OK? She just wanted to listen to the song so that she could go over her dance steps!"

The others kept looking at him weirdly, but didn't say anything about his taste in music. Although a couple of snickers was heard from the back, sounding extremely like Uo with Hana's hand over her mouth. Hana knew that if Uo upset Haru, they would be walking to the airport.

Haru fidgeted through his CD cases. Yuki looked over and took over the wheels, not wanting them to crash before they even got to the airport.

Haru gave a loud "AHA!" and put a CD inside. Soon the Gorrilaz's Feel Good Inc. started filling the car. They all started singing along, making up words when they had no idea what was really being said. And this is how they arrived. They were all extremely giddy, the coffee getting to them. The guys dropped the girls off, telling them to wait while they parked.

"So, did you have fun hanging out with them?" Haru asked, while driving around in circles to find a spot.

"Yeah, Miss Smith seems so different when she's not wi-… in school!" Yuki lamely finished. Haru looked over, knowing what Yuki had been about to say.

"Well, I'm glad you are. Because we decided that since we all get along pretty well, Uo, Hana, and I put the five of us in one group, so we'll be traveling together this week!"

Yuki looked over speechless. One part of him wanted to beat Haru until he was unconscious. Another wanted to hug him until he was unconscious for letting him be with Tohru for the week. He settled by staying quiet and avoiding eye contact.

Haru took the silence as a good sign. He knew he had very closely escaped a dangerous path, but couldn't help but add, "Ohh, and I'm sorry to crush your dreams at this moment, but no we aren't sharing the rooms, or beds with the girls, I tried to book it that way, but they caught me sneaking into the school office. Said something about shaming the school."

With that comment, he got a well deserved bump on the head. But Haru didn't care, he thought of it as a bump of love.

They quickly parked and made their way to the airport, where the girls were staying.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

While the guys were away, the girls were also talking.

Hana looked over at Tohru, and said, "So, did you have fun this morning?"

Tohru smiled at them and said, "Yes. It's always so much fun spending time with you guys. Plus, I like Haru and Yuki. I think they're great people."

Uo jumped in at this part of the conversation. "Well. I'm glad you like them."

Tohru gave a puzzled look and asked, "Why?"

Uo gave Hana a covert look and said, "Because we're all part of a group. We are going to be going around together."

Hana, seeing Tohru's ever puzzled face, she added, "Since the school had so many people coming, they decided to break the kid into groups of four or five, who travel around together. I mean, we still go to the same spots together, but we five will be walking around when the school splits up."

Tohru nodded, wondering how she had gotten herself into this. She liked the boys, but she didn't want to be that close to Yuki all the time. She didn't know why, but she got this warm feeling whenever he was close to her, and that just made her feel uncomfortable, like she was doing something wrong. Tohru knew that she wasn't actually doing anything bad, but just feeling that way seemed out of place, unless it was for Kyo. She was in deep thought when the guys came over and joined them. Together, the five checked in their luggage and went to the place where the school kids were meeting.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They got through the airport security, although with some minor difficulties. Uo was asked to a room to be searched, and Haru volunteered for one when he saw a cute security guard. But other than that, everything ran smoothly. They got into the plane, Yuki and Tohru 'magically' having to sit together. The others were in the seats across the aisle.

While the plane was getting ready to take off, Yuki looked over at Tohru, who didn't look too well. "What's the matter Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked over at the cute violet eyes looking at her. _Wait_, she thought, _did I just say CUTE?_ Trying to look like she hadn't just had a conversation in her head, she nodded to Yuki. "I'm fine. I just don't like the moment when we take off, you know?"

Yuki looked consolingly at her. The plane started moving, and Tohru looked like she was going to start crying. Wanting to help her, and not even noticing his movements, he took her hand into his own. Tohru looked over surprised, but she started to relax when she felt a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him. She didn't even mind that he held her hand for a little while after they were already in the air. While she started to drift off, she thought, _Maybe this week isn't going to be that bad._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**AN: **AWWW! They held hands! Tee hee, and I'm sorry if Tohru sounds like she suffers from schizophrenia… I think she's just confused… or I did her character badly. I just hope u enjoyed that. ne ways, that's all for now, and I will try to update soon! Mayb reviews will help? As always, helpful criticism is always welcome, but no flames! Thank you, and please come again! Next time, it's the beginning of the trip!


End file.
